24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 2:00am-3:00am
Episode guide Previously on ''24'' * Michelle Dessler admits to Tony Almeida that she has been helping Jack Bauer. Tony calls Jack, who says that the President asked Bauer to get proof that the Cyprus recording is a fake and that the man that can give the proof will only deal with him. Tony asks Jack if he's being 'used' by Wallace, Jack says that ten commandos just attacked them in order to keep this man from making a deal. * Jonathan Wallace, dying in a urgent care center, tells Jack Bauer that the evidence with source recordings proving the 'Cyprus' audio is a fake is on a memory chip. Before he dies he manages to say the chip is 'inside'. Jack cuts open Wallace's chest and finds the chip. * President David Palmer is briefed by General Blaye that the US bombers are over the Atlantic ocean and the first will reach their targets in just under three hours. Lynne Kresge says the Secretary of Defense wants to know how long Palmer will give Jack to disprove the tape. Palmer states that Jack has up until the time the bombs are released from the planes and every moment available will be used in order to be thorough. Kresge implies that people won't be happy with the delay of final orders. The following takes place between 2:00am and 3:00am 02:00:00 General Grantz informs President David Palmer that the military has launched bomb squadrons to exploit a surprise attack. He sees where their original strikes will originate from. Grantz says that is consistent with what he asked. Palmer says that he know what he asked for, but takes back his statement. He says that he and the Joint Chiefs have done a good job. Vice President Jim Prescott asks if he is still behind the attack. Palmer tells everyone, including his cabinet, that Jack Bauer believes that the Cyprus Audio was fabricated, but has no hard evidence. One of Palmer's men says that they need to strike with overwhelming force to win. They cannot wait any longer or their casualties will increase by 20,000 Americans. Mike Novick winces at the thought. Palmer says that they are still going through with the attack. At the Urgent Care Center, Jack is trying to get in touch with President Palmer but is unable to. He tells Kate Warner and Yusuf Auda that the President is in a meeting with the Joint Chiefs. He calls CTU. 02:03:51 Tony Almeida picks up. Their connection is bad. Tony asks to bring Jonathan Wallace back to CTU. Jack says that Wallace is dead, but he has the evidence. Tony asks how he knows it's real. Jack says that he had it surgically implanted. Tony asks where he is. Jack says in North Hollywood. Tony will send along an escort. Jack then asks him to get in touch with the President. Tony says that he's not going to call until he knows the chip is real. Yusuf asks Jack to take a look at the chip. Jack asks Tony to call. Yusuf says that the chip has a tracking device. Jack says that's how the commando's know where they were. Yusuf works on disconnecting the device. 02:05:23 Michelle Dessler is on the phone with her brother, Danny telling him not to call. Danny asks what is going on. Michelle says nothing. Danny asks what to do, and Michelle says just to stay in. Danny hangs up on her. Tony walks up to her. Michelle says that there is something wrong with the phones. Tony says that it's an overloaded network. Tony tells her that Jack has the evidence from Wallace. Tony hasn't told the President. Michelle urges him to. Tony says that he's thinking about it then walks away. Yusuf continues working on the chip. Jack asks if he could hurry up because some people have come looking for the chip. After he disconnects the tracker, the signal still should transmit. Jack says that he can lure them away. He tells Kate to get against the wall. Yusuf gets the device. The men looking for the chip still have a signal. Jack tells Yusuf and Kate to meet him four blocks west of them. He tells them to leave without him if he's not there soon enough and get the chip to CTU. Kate tells Jack to be careful. Jack says that he will and walks away. The men notice that the signal is dropping off, but it moves. One of the men notice Wallace's corpse. Yusuf and Kate hide. The man walks over to Wallace and sees that his body was cut open. He walks out, leaving Kate and Yusuf to also walk out unnoticed. 02:09:06...02:09:07...02:09:08... 02:13:19 Mike Novick lets Palmer know that more violence is erupting. Lynne Kresge lets him know that Tony Almeida is holding for him on the satcom network. Palmer decides to talk to him. Tony lets him know that Jack called saying that he has evidence that proves against the Cyprus Audio. Palmer asks if the evidence was authenticated? Tony says they are getting them soon. Novick asks how his confidence changed in Jack. Tony says that Jack had no choice. Palmer asks how sure he is that these recordings are real. Tony says that he is not, but Jack is. Palmer thanks Almeida, then hangs up. He gets up and walks around, thinking. He finally says that he is calling off the attack. Novick and Lynne advise against it completely. Novick says that Palmer knows Jack's reputation, but Palmer says that he knows Jack. Novick tries to show him that weakness may be seen by his non responsiveness. Palmer says that he's not going to continue, and asks if Jack Bauer is right. Novick asks if he is wrong. Lynne says that restarting this action could cost more American lives. Palmer says that is an acceptable risk. Novick continues to urge him to reconsider. Palmer says no and asks for the Joint Chiefs again. Lynne calls them. Back at CTU, Tony lets Michelle know that he called the President. Michelle asks how he reacted. Tony says that he wants to be apprised. Michelle says that he did the right thing. Tony says that he wants Michelle to authenticate it. She thanks him before leaving. 02:18:33 Kate and Yusuf are driving along. Kate can't get a call through. Yusuf says that they're probably gearing for war. Kate says that they don't want war. Yusuf asks if she is sure, and says that if she was on the other side, she'd feel different. They arrive at the meeting intersection. Yusuf pulls over. In the Center, the men continue to follow the signal. One of them, Davis, is notified to pin Jack down, and to use non-lethal force. The three meet up. They burst in a door and look for the chip. Their signal grows, but they only find the transponder. One of the men sees Jack running, and notifies Ronnie Stark to pin him down. Jack runs quickly as two cars try to pin him down. Jack jumps over one car and shoots through the other vehicle windshield, killing its driver, but the other driver, Ronnie, hits him with a stun gun. Jack cries out in agony and falls to the ground. The men capture Jack and take him back inside. 02:21:03...02:21:04...02:21:05... 02:25:16 Novick talks to someone about the President's decision to call off the strike. Lynne interrupts him and asks if he knows about a meeting that the Vice-President called. Novick looks skeptical. Lynne says that he wants the cabinet members to be on hand at 4 AM. Novick asks what the agenda is. Lynne doesn't know. Novick asks if it has something to do with Palmer calling off the attack. Lynne says yes, but has not told the President yet. Novick says that he'll ask around. Lynne asks to be posted. 02:26:36 Jack, in the center, vomits. One of the men run a metal dectector over it to find the chip. Ronnie prepares torture tools. Raymond O'Hara's phone rings. A man asks to speak to Ronnie. He does. The man asks if they have the chip. Ronnie says no, but they have Jack. They have scanned his entire person. The man says that he won't have it on him, and asks to speak to Jack. Jack is forcefully pulled up by rope. The phone is put to his ear. The man tells Jack that he's a hero. Jack asks who he is talking to. The man doesn't answer. He says he needs the chip, and he'll give him money. Jack says that it isn't for sale. The man disagrees. Jack asks how he can justify a war for profit. The man says that they are controlling the chaos. Jack says that they are starting it. The man simply wants to agree on a price. Jack says no, and that his answer is final. The man yells for Ronnie, and he takes back the phone. The man says that Jack won't be easy to break. Ronnie says that he'll break. He hangs up. 02:29:17 Ronnie asks for the chip. Jack doesn't answer. The other men gag him. Ronnie dips ammonia into a container and dips a scalpel in it. He holds the scalpel up against Jack and asks for the chip again. He then presses it against Jack's side. Jack screams in pain. 02:30:20 Carrie Turner goes over to Michelle and asks what she wanted. Michelle tells her about the chip. She asks her to simply unlock the indexing function. Carrie says that she'll do it. They argue over Carrie not obeying. Tony calls down and interrupts them. Tony asks to see Michelle. Michelle asks her to do what she says. Michelle goes up. Tony asks what is going on. Tony says that he has to know what is going on between them. Michelle says that Carrie left Danny, making him lose everything. He even almost committed suicide. Tony says that they have to work together. Michelle understands. Tony's phone rings, and it is for Michelle. Michelle is notified that Danny is here. Michelle walks out. 02:33:19 Danny walks over to see Michelle. She asks what he wanted. He apologizes for hanging up. Michelle says that she has no time for him at the moment. Danny apologizes for yelling earlier, but Michelle tells him to leave. Danny says that a lot of people on the streets are freaked out. Michelle says that it is going to be ok. Danny then sees Carrie. Michelle tells him to ignore her, but Danny doesn't. Danny walks over toward her, yelling at her. Carrie defends herself. Danny continues, and Michelle asks him to stop, but Danny uses this as an excuse to escalate the situation. Carrie tries to walk away, but Danny grabs her. He begins choking her. A guard has to come and forcibly remove him from Carrie. Danny cries out to Michelle for help, but Michelle cannot, and looks horrified. The guard takes him away. 02:33:57...02:33:58...02:33:59... 2:38 Novick tells Lynne that he found out the Vice President is personally calling cabinet members. They both assume it is about the President’s decision to call off the attack. Novick says that he is secretly meeting with a Defense Department official named Jesper Isberg who has information. Although Novick tries to keep her out of it, Lynne insists on being present for the meeting. Novick tells her to go to a storage room on the fifth floor and wait. While a medic checks out Carrie, Tony goes to Michelle, who is crying in a corner. She is upset about her brother, and the emotions from the day’s events come flooding over her. Tony comforts her and they kiss. Carrie interrupts to tell Tony that Chappelle is looking for him. Stark opens another wound in Jack’s side but Jack is defiant. Stark then takes a hot cauterizer and burns Jack in the spot where he has been cut. Jack screams in pain through the gag until he loses breath. One of the other henchmen pulls Stark off to prevent him from killing Jack. Stark’s cell phone rings. It is Kingsley, checking on the status of the chip. Stark says he is still working. Novick enters the fifth floor corridor and meets Lynne. He asks her if she knows about Section 4 of the 25th Amendment, where the cabinet can vote to remove a President from office if they determine that he is unfit to fulfill his duties. The Vice President would then become acting President. Lynne is alarmed that Prescott would do such a thing. Jesper Isberg arrives, and Novick makes him wait outside. Novick then asks Lynne where she stands with regard to Palmer’s decision. Lynne says that, although she does not agree with the President, she is loyal to him and believes that Prescott should be charged with treason. Novick calls in Isberg and steps out of the room. Isberg blocks Lynne from the door. Lynne is shocked that Novick is aligned with Prescott. He tells her that Palmer would not listen to reason and that he can’t stand by while the President’s indecisiveness could cost American lives. Novick tries to justify to Lynne that he is doing this for the good of the country. Although she puts up a fight, Isberg locks Lynne in the room. Novick orders him to not let her out unless Isberg hears it from him directly. 2:53 Yusuf tells Kate that they should bring the chip to CTU since Jack never showed up. As he is about to drive away, Yusuf is pulled out of the car by a group of men. They accuse him of being an Arab who bombed the United States. Yusuf grabs one of the men and trains his gun on him, warning the other men to get down on the ground. As Kate is getting back into the car, she sees another man come up to Yusuf with a brick. She tries to warn him, but the man knocks Yusuf to the ground. The men beat him mercilessly. When Kate tries to stop them, they smack her. She falls, dazed. Tony phones Chappelle in his car. He tells Tony that he is coming to CTU with a few key people from Division to help out. Tony then calls Michelle to see how she is doing. She apologizes for her actions, but he says he is not sorry for what they did. Michelle is concerned about what Carrie will do with the news. Tony says that it is none of her business. Stark orders the unconscious Jack to be woken up. He brings up Kim, suggesting that Jack wouldn’t want his daughter to be an orphan. Stark has one of his men hit Jack with the taser. Jack writhes in pain. Stark instructs the man to do it again, but the man says that Jack is no good to them if he is dead. Stark takes the taser and does it himself. Jack’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his body goes slack. Stark orders the men to wake him up, but when they snap poppers under Jack’s nose, he does not stir. One of the men says that Jack is dead. With concern rising, Stark tells the men to cut Jack’s binds and let him down. Stark frantically administers CPR on Jack, and yells for the men to find epinephrine. Memorable quotes * Mike Novick: I understand your respect for Jack Bauer, but you know the man's reputation. * David Palmer: I know the man. * Kate Warner: There's not going to be a war. * Yusuf Auda: You sure about that? * Kate Warner: They don't want war. * Yusuf Auda: You might feel differently if it was your family being threatened. * Jack Bauer: It's not for sale. * Peter Kingsley: Someone wants to buy it, it's for sale. * Peter Kingsley: There's only one thing we have to agree on. A price. * Lynne Kresge: You lie to yourself all you want. Don't you dare lie to me. * Stark: He'll break. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Guest starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Tobin Bell as Peter Kingsley * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Lourdes Benedicto as Carrie Turner * Donnie Keshawarz as Yusef Auda * Gregg Henry as Jonathan Wallace * Alan Dale as Vice President Jim Prescott * Nick Offerman as Marcus * Peter Outerbridge as Ronnie Stark * Justin Louis as Danny Dessler * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Carmen Argenziano as General Gratz * Brian Goodman as Raymond O'Hara * Raymond Cruz as Rouse * Mark Ivanir as Trask * Jeffrey Wincott as Henchman (Davis) Co-starring * Gregory J. Barnett as Jesper Isberg (uncredited) * Maurice Compte as Cole (uncredited) Background information and notes * This is the first episode of the series not to feature Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer. * Series regular Penny Johnson Jerald does not appear in this episode. * After this episode was aired in the US, the character profile for Jack Bauer was changed to 'deceased' on Fox's official 24 site. Day 219 219 Day 219